


书中自有颜如玉 第七十四章 偷摸（下）

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 第七十四章 偷摸（下）

回程路上，严煜一直在思索与戚霏霏的对话。  
他妈说的不错，00249596的存在之于沈枢，至多不过是一个狂热的粉丝。虽然能在文学网站上的榜单，以及圈内网友的言谈间，为沈枢谋得些许曝光率，可放在大的层面上讲，艾晴柔的商业价值以及艺术价值，并不会因00249596的出现而产生质的改变。  
艾晴柔想要红上一层楼，需要的其实是大规模、集中性的营销与炒作。借《抽丝剥茧》的东风，如果能将网剧的讨论度上升到微博热搜霸屏，首页人人刷屏疯转的地步，艾晴柔作品的订阅量，以及日后艾晴柔作品的改编版权费，才会拥有大幅提升。  
夜幕下的北京灯火通明，车子飞快掠过，无数亮光皆成幻影，严煜紧握方向盘，注视夜幕下折射着荧光的路标，不得不对自己承认，他化身00249596，并非如他自欺，是为了沈枢的大红大紫；拐外抹角、隐姓埋名，仅仅是出于他自己的私欲。  
他不仅想当沈枢的爱人，他还想在暗地里，当一名为艾晴柔挥金如土的金主爹地，默默享受“包养”的快|感，在虚拟的网络世界里，独占那份，居高临下、赠名予利的豪气干云。  
这份隐秘的、无人所知、亦无人分享的乐趣，是他不愿割舍的劣根性。  
又有什么大不了呢，严煜想开了，反而没了包袱，横竖不是一件坏事，也妨碍不了彼此的感情，既然沈枢可以成天意|淫两个帅哥胡天胡地，为什么他不可以花点小钱，一边支持媳妇儿，一边满足一下自己的“施舍欲”？  
至于那什么《抽丝剥茧》的炒作，自家的戏，怎么炒不可以，干嘛偏偏要让原作者出来卖笑炒cp？沈枢要是真想红出圈，微博po张正脸自拍，保准他马上粉过百万！  
反正艾晴柔如果要跟谁绑一起，除了他中亿严煜，谁都不可以！  
严煜一个大转弯，倒车入库，对着后视镜，他最后整了整头发。  
宝贝儿，等老公帅哭你。

严煜拎着戚霏霏给他的纸袋，穿过空无一人的中亿大堂，站进电梯。  
他向来注意形象，今晚又准备将小崽子惊艳一番，面朝镜面的电梯大门，严煜忍不住，又将自己上上下下打量规整一番。  
叮，24层到了。各色人等均已退散，走过数个空空如也的办公室，严煜终于停在自己的门前。  
光线从门缝内漏出来，严煜仿佛已经看见，沈枢蜷在沙发里，一边玩手机一边想他的痴态。   
“宝贝儿我回来了。”严煜破门而入，下盘扎得很稳，等待沈枢的飞扑。  
迎接他的，却是噼噼啪啪的打字声。  
沈枢头也不抬，坐在严煜的老板椅上，双眉微蹙，紧盯屏幕，手指纷飞，满脸严肃。  
严煜：“……”  
孔雀开屏无人理，简直白费心机。  
由奢入俭难。严煜习惯了每每开门时沈枢热情的迎接，这回又给自己定下了太高的心理预期，面对至今毫无表示的恋人，面子和自尊心一齐掉地，一张摔破了瓢，一个碎成了渣。  
“宝贝儿。”严煜按捺着不满，“我回来了。”  
“知——道——了——”沈枢每个字都拖得长长的，“老公你等会儿，我马上好了啊！”  
撂下这句，沈枢又开始指尖噼里，键盘啪啦。  
什么态度？严煜把手中纸袋搁在门边，三两步走到沈枢身前，“我说，我回来了。”  
“我说，我知道了！”沈枢已然进入打字机模式，手上速度丝毫不减，“你等等我！”  
还要怎么等！严煜气急败坏，决定使出杀手锏，他俯下身，咬上沈枢的耳朵，“你不想我？”  
沈枢一个哆嗦，手一滑，下去一溜乱七八糟的乱码。他拧着脖子躲避严煜的亲热，“让我写完这点儿的！别闹我！”  
这怎么能是闹呢！严煜不满，半蹲着身子，就要去捉沈枢的唇，“一天都没怎么亲热，我想你了。”  
沈枢受不了了，捧过严煜的脸，朝他嘴巴上啵了一下，“好了没？”啵完他注意力又回到屏幕上了，“让我把这点儿弄完，别闹了！”  
这身份是不是倒置了，平时是谁抱着我吻，挂在我身上不下来的？是谁一回家，就撅起嘴巴要亲亲的？是谁嫌我邮件多、发不完，一摸上手机就开始哼哼唧唧的？  
怎么能这么双标呢？  
严煜气急，大手掰上自己的老板椅，把沈枢转向自己，“这点东西回家再写不行吗？”  
沈枢彻底失去了键盘，只好抬头仰望严煜，他这才发现，严煜似乎认真打扮了一番，头发抹了油，还换了件皮夹克。他抿着唇，瞪着严煜不说话，不过出去俩小时，嘴上说办事儿，谁不知道你是回家去藏那个人志？自顾自臭美，把老子晾在办公室没着没落的，连提前吃个饭都不敢，好不容易写点儿东西，又怪我不理你，哪有这样无理取闹的？攥着劲儿换装想干嘛，想来个美色迷人眼，把我帅个头昏脑涨，好忘记你那些混账行径，只会抱着你说老公好帅要亲亲？  
但别说，还真挺有效。沈枢瞪着严煜，却瞪得自己腿软了，真的好帅，越看越觉得帅，操，想抱上去啃。  
真是没出息啊，沈枢在心里疯狂捶打自己，不是说好要玩死这根大猪蹄子的吗，一卖惨就忍不住心疼，一耍帅就控制不住色心，你忘了这蹄髈的恶行了吗？啊？！  
沈枢又坚持了一会儿，实在有点撑不住了，只好拽上严煜皮夹克的衣襟，放软了口气，“再等我会儿，不行吗？”  
“行啊。”严煜摸了摸沈枢的脸，却在下一秒跪了下去，摁着沈枢的膝盖，将椅子转回了桌前，“那你忙你的，我忙我的。”  
“你！”沈枢吓了一大跳，去推严煜的脑袋，可这人下一秒就掀开他的衣服，将嘴唇贴上了他的肚脐。沈枢被突如其来的湿热触感击得下身发软，手指抓上严煜的头发，“你搞什么，放开我！”  
“我们打个赌。”严煜舔了口沈枢的肚脐，又将头抬起望向沈枢，“我在这儿给你口交，你在这儿写你的存稿。还有多少字？”  
沈枢听到口交二字就被蛊惑了心神，不由自主地回答道：“一千多……”  
“要是你写完，我还没把你舔射……”严煜说着，已经拉开了沈枢的裤链，“我就……”  
“你就给我当一个月的人肉按摩棒，我说要就要，说不要就不要，什么姿势，射几次精，都得听我的！”沈枢揪着自己的裤子，抢在严煜前面先提了出来。  
“好。”严煜掏出沈枢已经有点硬了的阴茎，轻轻捋下包皮，在龟头上亲了一口，“要是你提前被我舔射了，”他开始轻蹭沈枢龟头冠下的细嫩皮肤，“你就要给我，当一个月的飞机杯。”  
严煜直视沈枢的眼睛，张开嘴，将沈枢的阴茎含进嘴里，他浅浅嘬弄一口，吐出来，继续加码，“飞机杯，上班我也会带着。任何时间，任何地点，只要我兴致来了，你就要跪下去，像这样，给我口交。”  
沈枢觉得自己已经要晕了，光是想想那场景，青天白日的，隔着薄薄一扇门，就是无数中亿的员工，他别无选择，他是严煜专属的飞机杯，他只能跪下去，蜷在这张办公桌下，像严煜现在这样，张开嘴，含住严煜的老二。可能小徐随时会敲门进来，所以他不能发出声音，只能放松口腔，让严煜把他热乎乎的嘴巴，当做肆意进出的硅胶玩具，还要在严煜高潮来临时，把这人射出来的东西，一滴不剩地吃进肚子里。  
怎么回事？光这么想，他就兴奋得心脏狂跳，难不成，还要直接投降，让严煜不战而胜？  
沈枢狠掐自己的手心，受也有受的尊严，就弄弄前面，有什么好怕的？他深吸一口气，思考接下来的剧情，双手再次附上键盘，开始故作镇定地打字。  
严煜重新听见电脑键盘噼里啪啦的声音，心中愤懑更胜，他好胜心起，也深吸一口气，再次含住沈枢的阴茎。  
柱身被滚烫的舌头包裹、描摹，嘴唇轻柔地刮过茎身，舌尖缓慢沿着冠状沟舔过。沈枢打了个激灵，开始想象实验室里冰冻起来的老鼠脑子，他将灰色的大脑以失状切开，挤上速冻啫喱，连上电极，让膏状体迅速凝固。  
好像软一点了，沈枢定了定神，感觉自己可以渐渐忽视严煜舌头机械的舔弄，又开始下笔如有神，沿着先前的断句，飞快打起字来。  
严煜含了一会儿，感觉沈枢还没硬彻底，顿时危机四伏。他口活儿其实没有沈枢来的好，毕竟平时多是沈枢趴下去给他弄，但他优势也有，沈枢没他大，也没他粗，小崽子再会吸，一次最多吃个大半根，可他努努力，还是能一吞到底的。严煜定下神，捏着沈枢的膝盖骨，开始给沈枢大开大合地深喉。舌苔一次次贴着柱身扫过，敏感的龟头一次次撞上柔软紧缩的喉头，沈枢强忍挺动的欲望，键盘上的手不知道何时攥成了拳头，死死忍耐呻吟的冲动。  
严煜似乎掌握了节奏，他深喉两下，就会停一停，用舌尖去钻沈枢的马眼，再用嘴唇去抿沈枢的包皮，劳逸结合，深浅交替，他跪在桌下，含着沈枢的阴茎，不知疲倦地吞吐，势必要让小崽子射进他的喉头。  
沈枢写不下去了，快感慢慢累积，将他满脑子的情节都挤了出去，他救命似的，拼命去想原来实验室里的片段，可下身的炙热，都要将大脑皮层熏出旖旎的烟火。他忍无可忍，写下最后一个句子，啪地一声，合上笔记本。  
严煜含着他的老二，被这声响惊到，抬起头，撞进他的双眼。  
“我三心二意写文，你却一心一意吹箫，这个赌，打得不公平。”沈枢开口，努力抑制声音里粘稠的情欲，蹬掉鞋子，踩上严煜的裤裆。  
“你舔我的老二，我也来，踩踩你的鸡巴。谁先射，就算谁输，干不干？”沈枢说着，也将袜子一并褪下，他的脚丫子很干净，没有异味，白嫩嫩的，瞧着还蛮可爱。不待严煜回答，他便用脚趾捻住严煜的裤裆拉链，兹拉一声，严煜半硬的老二，隔着薄薄一层内裤，也从裤缝里露了出来。  
严煜吐出沈枢的玩意儿，一手握住，在嘴边亲了亲，“行。都听宝贝儿的。”  
他又一次将沈枢的阴茎一吞到底，另一手解开皮带，从裤裆里，捞出自己的大肉棒，送进沈枢脚心里。  
可严煜哪能这么好心，还不待沈枢去踩，捻着自己的茎身，甩了甩，就将那湿润的头部，对着沈枢细嫩的脚心，钻顶研磨起来。  
沈枢被严煜一蹭，顿时痒得要死，在椅子上七扭八扭的，下身也被动地在严煜嘴巴里进出起来。严煜拽住这个空档，开始大力吸吮，沈枢顿时头皮一麻，眼疾手快地按住严煜的脑袋，脚丫子一抬，把严煜的爪子瞪开，活动了下脚踝，左右一夹，夹住了严煜的肉棒。  
沈枢明显感觉到严煜下身一个哆嗦，知道这人也是爽到了，他笑了笑，摸上严煜的下巴，开始用脚心搓弄起这人的阳具。“老公——”他拖得长长的，“我脚丫子搓得你舒服吗？”  
“老婆——”严煜也依样学样地叫他，把沈枢的肉棒吐出来，挟在指间，磨蹭自己的嘴唇。龟头贴着唇瓣，说话时的吐气打在敏感的皮肤上，刺激得要命，“我嘴巴吸得你舒服吗？”  
操！沈枢脚上搓得更用力了，他一边踩，还一边用粗糙的脚跟去挤严煜的睾丸，“老婆习惯用屁眼爽了，光是舔老婆的鸡鸡，人家出不来呀。”  
严煜闻言，下意识地就想伸手去摸沈枢的后面，可两人都只将裤子解了个开口，更别提沈枢还踩着他的下身，屁股合得严严实实，他还真没法儿熟门熟路地用指头去走后门。沈枢捕捉到严煜脸上转瞬即逝的错愕，心下更是得意，努力岔开脚趾，去夹严煜的龟头。  
严煜第一回让沈枢用脚，虽然有些别扭，可新奇的快感来得比往常都猛烈，他突然有些害怕了，担心自己给自己挖了坑，双手摸上沈枢的柱身，开始配合口中的吞吐，上下撸动。  
“说好了用嘴，怎么还请上外援了？”沈枢弯腰，摁住严煜的手指，“老公对自己的技术不自信了？”  
谁说的？严煜火起，吐出沈枢的阴茎，仰头咬上沈枢的嘴巴，他不想管那什么鬼规则了，手上变本加厉地搓弄，嘴里呷弄沈枢的舌头，他破罐子破摔了，只要能让小崽子先射，管他是嘴还是手呢。  
沈枢却不恋战，吻了两下就抬腰起身，他看见跪匐在他身下的严煜，一股上位者的快意油然而生，他绷紧了脚板，左脚捧着严煜的阴茎，右脚则缩着脚趾，用脚掌与脚趾缩在一起的那块肉，去剐蹭严煜的柱身。他用了巧劲儿，每一次捋动，都用大拇指去摩擦严煜湿漉漉的龟头，“老公。”沈枢一边搓一边叫，“舒服吗？喜欢我的脚吗？”  
严煜不得不承认沈枢确实弄得他很舒服。脚底不比五指灵活，也不如嘴巴热乎，可笨拙的撸动与搓弄，配合脚底皮肤别样的粗粝，似乎每一次揉动，都能蹭到不一样的地方，带来新奇而惊喜的快感。他不愿轻易服输，又将沈枢的阴茎一口吞到了底，竭力吞咽，一边用紧缩的喉头，去刺激敏感的顶端，一边学习往日沈枢吃他的招数，用粗糙的舌苔，左右舔弄柱身。  
“啊！”沈枢叫了一声，“老公吸得越来越带劲儿了。”他一边忘情地喊，脚下也不忘记，搓得更加卖力，“你是不是特爱听我叫？”他一边动一边问，“我是不是特会叫？严煜、老公、你弄得我好爽。”  
这小混蛋！严煜听不得沈枢这么喊，越喊他就越敏感，又是一下深喉，他把沈枢的老二吐出来，专心含弄他的龟头，一手摸上柱身，快速撸动；一手探向囊袋，大力挤压。  
这么弄够不够？  
“重点儿吸……啊！”沈枢按上严煜的脑袋，插进他的发间，呻吟着索取。可他脚下动作却变本加厉，脚趾夹了下严煜的龟头，将大肉棒立在双足中间，开始快速地搓动，“我不行了，我要到了！”沈枢胡乱地喊，眼睛睁得大大的，“脚好酸。老公，我认输了，我们一块儿射，好不好？”  
严煜嘴巴也早就酸了，他听了沈枢的话，拎起来的心气儿顿时卸了下来。放松后的下身更敏感了，脚掌、脚趾、脚跟，粗糙的、暴力的摩擦，带来陌生而剧烈的快感。好，他们要一起高潮，那就是最后一下深喉了。他一口吞下沈枢的阴茎，准备迎接满口腥膻，下身被搓着，揉着，严煜放松下来，高潮来得顺理成章，一个激灵，肉棒夹在足间抖了抖，两贯白液，就这样，射进沈枢的脚心。  
口中的那根却还硬着，在他嘴里动了动，竟然抽了出来。沈枢演完一出好戏，哪怕喜不自胜，却还是厚道的，脚下动作未停，就着严煜射出来的东西，仍替他搓弄下身，“我赢了！”他难掩兴奋，伸手握上自己的阴茎，用龟头去蹭严煜的嘴唇，“老公，我的专属按摩棒，我弄得你爽不爽？”  
严煜惨遭背叛，丢脸丢到了姥姥家。他埋在沈枢的腿间喘气，下身湿乎乎的，贴着沈枢的双足，又爽又难堪，“爽。”他咬牙，大丈夫能屈能伸，输一次算得上什么？  
人肉按摩棒又怎么样，反正和这小崽子做爱，哪回不是得先让这祖宗爽了？  
严煜深吸一口气，推开沈枢的椅子站了起来。他还露着鸟，却先抽了两张纸巾，拉起沈枢的脚，替他擦拭，“宝贝儿真是演技精湛，老公甘拜下风。”他擦完一只，又去擦另外一只，下身垂在敞开的裤裆外头，瞧着依然相当雄伟，“按摩棒需要点时间充电，主人，休息时间，是想继续使用我的嘴，还是想把裤子脱掉，让小的弄弄后面？”

沈枢闻言，忍不住哈哈大笑，“这么快就进入角色了？”  
这会儿严煜已经没有丝毫的不自然了，“主人。”他又唤了一声，伸手拨了拨沈枢依旧硬挺的前身，“您想怎么弄？”  
沈枢半瘫似的坐在严煜的老板椅上，再被这么一捧，还真有了点老板样子，他抬抬下巴，“先把裤子穿好。”  
他们的第一次，真正意义上的第一次，就是在这间办公室里。当时沈枢被严煜迷了个七荤八素，互相抚慰着释放后，他也是这么坐着，看严煜撒着那公子范儿装鸟归笼。  
此时非彼时，他们对彼此的身体现已堪称了如指掌，可眼神交错间，那独一份儿的心动，那股被帅翻天的晕眩感，却仿若如初。  
沈枢有点忍不住了，他把住自己的阴茎，想自己先动动，严煜看在眼里，却仍慢条斯理地扣好皮带，甚至抻了抻身上的夹克，才附身按住转椅的扶手，将沈枢笼罩在自己身下，“穿好了。现在……”他抵上沈枢的额头，“我该怎么做？”  
沈枢攥着自己的鸟，他感受到身体急切的，想要释放的欲望，却仍屏着气，说：“跪下去。”  
严煜没动，“跪下去之前，要帮您把裤子先脱掉么？”  
脱裤子，就是要弄后面。沈枢闭了闭眼，“你脱。”话音未落，严煜就拽着他的裤脚，将他的外裤连着内裤全扯了下来，扔到地上。  
严煜抚摸着沈枢的大腿，注视着沈枢的眼睛，慢慢跪了下去。砰，膝盖碰上地面，他攥住沈枢的膝盖，将一双长腿倏地拉开，露出沈枢两颗红彤彤的蛋，还有他紧闭的屁眼。  
明明该他主动的，沈枢捂着自己的鸟，却平白生出种被看光的耻感，“你干嘛？”他被那眼神看得发慌，问得没头没脑。  
严煜不答，捏着沈枢的膝盖，让人将双腿架上了他的脖子。  
他掰开沈枢捂鸟的手，眼神锐利，却含一腔无奈的深情。  
“爱你啊。”  
话毕，他低下头，再一次含住了沈枢的阴茎。

沈枢明显感觉到了不一样的兴奋。他太硬了，在严煜热乎乎的嘴巴里，随便舔一舔，就有了射精的冲动。  
真是不公平，明明该他颐气指使，随意使用这根按摩棒，可到头来，被严煜就那样看一眼，他就失去了主动权。  
“啊……”他忍不住呻吟，双腿把严煜的脖子夹得更紧。可严煜却伸手，掰开他的腿根，一根手指，在那褶皱处揉了揉，直接破门而入，沿着他密密匝匝的肠肉，抠挖着，摸上了那块儿最难耐的地方。  
清晨的情事激烈，严煜把手指也舔得挺湿，沈枢没觉出什么难耐。只不过严煜一碰上那地方，开始熟门熟路的戳刺，他便条件反射地，渴望起更多来。  
“啊……你，你再伸一根进去。”沈枢紧闭着眼，身体后仰，快要将转椅的后背给压折了。  
严煜含着沈枢的阴茎，吞吐着，嘴巴塞得满满的，无力回话，可沈枢就觉得，他听见了这王八蛋的取笑。但他到底还是尽职尽责，又一跟手指，沿着股缝，沿着前一根开拓出的密径，也钻进了沈枢屁股里。  
沈枢快到了，高潮前必经的紧绷让肠肉箍得很紧，就着那密实的层层软肉，手指对腺体的刺激更加变本加厉。  
身前的脆弱被滚烫湿滑的地方包裹，舌苔抵着前端的小眼，摩擦、钻顶……啊，要射了。沈枢爽得五官都拧成一团，呜呜地哼了声，下身一抖，阴茎动了动，淅淅沥沥的精液，一股一股地，全部射进了严煜嘴里。

“哈啊……哈啊……”  
手指退出肠道，离开时还在入口处揉了揉。沈枢喘息着，射精过后，半软的阴茎还塞在严煜口中，被舌头上上下下的舔舐。终于，舌头最后一卷，严煜吐出了他的东西，他在顶端处又亲了亲，拎起一旁的内裤，套上他的脚踝，“另一条腿。”  
沈枢闭着眼，沉浸在高潮后的余韵里，他乖乖任严煜摆弄，穿上内裤，外裤，最后啪嗒一声，皮带也给扣好了。  
酸涌渐退，沈枢闭着眼张开胳膊，要抱。  
那么大一人，严煜也不抱怨，卡着沈枢的胳肢窝，一下就将小崽子拎了起来。沈枢张腿缠上严煜的腰，脑袋埋在严煜的颈窝里，让人掂着他的屁股，掐着他的腰，走到一旁的沙发上，终于坐了下来。  
落地窗外，首都夜色辉煌，映得人脸上都有影影绰绰的光。沈枢睁开眼，与严煜对视数秒，突然就魔障了。鬼使神差地，他伸手，摸上严煜的眉峰，晕晕乎乎地，又低头，亲上人的嘴巴。  
他彻底忘了那些乱七八糟的破事儿，什么个人志，什么9596，什么按|摩|棒飞|机|杯，全都是身外事。  
他被自己的男人勾了魂，就要义无反顾地献吻。  
他张着嘴，拽着人的领子，贴上严煜的嘴唇，小狗一样，去舔严煜的舌尖。湿热的口腔里，还留着他自己的味道，腥腥的，却不讨厌，于是他缠着人的舌头，吻了又吻。  
终于离唇，沈枢靠上严煜的肩膀，慢慢喘气，半晌开口，说了一句，“以后你得给我好好吃饭。”  
他气，他恼，他烦，可他更担心，也更羞愧。  
“我不理你，你不会自己来找我吗？”沈枢被严煜紧紧抱着，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“我们聊起剧本就忘了时间，难道你也跟着我们一块儿废寝忘食吗？中午不好好吃，晚上就吃得多，晚上吃的多了，就要长胖。长肚子。”言及至此，沈枢恨恨戳了下严煜的腹肌，“你要是成了肥佬，没了腹肌，我就不要你了。”  
“没了腹肌，下面还是很大。”严煜低头，去亲沈枢的耳尖，“一根按|摩|棒而已，能用就行了。”  
“胡扯！”沈枢气得捶他，“要是颜值没了，我就去买新的了！”  
“那我估计你也找不到好的。”严煜最喜欢逗他，又去亲沈枢的脸蛋，“方圆百里，都找不到我这么大的。”  
“那我去找老外！”沈枢拧着脖子不让严煜亲，“我告诉你，我五月份就要回美国Reunion（回学校重聚），到时候我找一25厘米的黑哥哥，你就哭去吧。Once I go black，I never go back!（一旦试过黑哥那根，从此别人都是浮云）。”  
“25厘米！你就不怕把你那小屁股给捅穿了！”严煜没想到沈枢还真敢拿这个威胁自己，马上将小混蛋掀翻在侧，压上去欺负。沈枢躲不过严煜惩罚式的亲吻，最后只好笑着讨饶，“好了好了我错了！我谁都不要就要你！”  
沈枢卖着乖，又搂上严煜的脖子，“那你答应我，以后都要准时吃饭。”  
眼神相接，刹那却像永远。心动，山呼海啸一般，忽然震彻严煜的四肢百骸。  
他看着沈枢的眼睛，十余年的时光碎片，裹挟着光影，跳跃着、飞舞着，尽数消融在那双眼睛里。  
睁眼，他们是同床数月的热恋情侣，闭眼，他们又成了比肩前行的，恰同学少年。

说不上是冲动，因为这个念头埋在心里许久，严煜低下头，鼻尖碰上沈枢的鼻尖，他轻声问，“沈枢，我们拍张照吧。”  
“拍照？”沈枢被这没头没脑的提议惊到了，“你要自拍？现在？”  
“可以吗？”严煜将沈枢捞起来，恢复了方才的姿势，沈枢被他搂在怀里，坐在他腿上。  
“怎么突然想自拍？”太不寻常了，两人都不是爱在镜头前搔首弄姿的那号人，为数不多的几张合照，要不就是大清早出门，两人打扮得都比较惹眼，站在镜子前留个念，要不就是事后温存，接吻抚摸时，举起手机，拍几张自娱自乐，甚至那些尺度稍微大点的，拍完即焚，连存档都没一张。  
“我一直很想，”严煜说着，摸上了沈枢的脸蛋，“拍一张我们两人的合影。然后摆在办公桌上，每天看着。”他替沈枢理了理凌乱的鬓角，“想要很久了，是个念想，方便我工作累了，想你放松一下。”  
从此他抬头，不再是咫尺远近，是你，在我身边。

“你不怕别人看见吗？”沈枢还是忍不住担心，“不是说好了不在中亿公开的吗？”  
“相框面对我，一般员工进来了也看不见。关系足够好的，说不定早就知道了，多一张照片也无所谓。”严煜信誓旦旦地保证，“我就是想一抬头就能看到你。”  
“那好吧。”沈枢虽然觉得这个要求提得没头没脑，却也想不出其他反对的理由了，“你想怎么拍？搂着吗？还是我侧着脸亲你？”  
“搂着就行。”严煜掏出手机，“咱们就一块儿对镜头笑一个。”  
室内灯光昏暗，沈枢整了整衣领，爬到沙发另一侧打开大灯，让室内亮堂起来。他又钻回严煜怀里，自己举起手机，两人望向镜头，乍一看，怎么还有点呆愣愣的。  
“宝贝儿，”严煜看着镜头，突然开口，“我以后一定按时吃饭。”  
“你说的啊。”严煜说得太过一本正经，沈枢忍不住笑了出来，“看镜头，我最爱的人是谁？”  
“你最爱的人是——”严煜也笑了，“我！”  
镜头安静地捕捉了这一刻，两人头挨着头，笑得一般的灿烂，一般的幸福。

严煜想，从此他抬头，看见的不再是旧时那刺眼白日光，和摸不着的接力棒。  
只有这夜色温柔。  
恰似，你的温柔。


End file.
